


A cat for a human

by Usefullrein



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, That ass is sitting, This guy is a cat in a man body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usefullrein/pseuds/Usefullrein
Summary: T’Challa gains the personality of a cat due to a magic trick at a night club
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A cat for a human

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Babooshka’s! This fic is short I know but please enjoy

So maybe this was a bad idea, Erik thought as he watched T’Challa play with a ball of yarn. It was weird because T’Challa wasn’t a cute but due to going to a night club and having a magic trick preformed on him to switch his personality to one like a cat wasn’t the best idea. 

It was actually a terrible idea. 

Erik had to clean up after this man—well this cat in a mans body, at least three times today and he was getting annoyed with it. 

He was walking from the living room to go to the kitchen and stepped in something that made his sock warm. Erik took a deep breath and looked down at the light yellow puddle and immediately recoiled and fell on ass. He grunted as he rubbed his ass to sooth the pain. He reached for his sock and slung it to the side.

“T’Challa!?” After not getting an answer he called the mans name again. Soon a naked T’Challa came strutting around the corner toying with a ball of yarn in his hand. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Erik was on the ground and Erik didn’t want to admit to but it was kind of cute. However, he still stepped in piss and isn’t into water sports. 

“Down here!” T’Challa looked down at Erik and gave him a small grin and walked over to him and Squatted near him. He leaned in and licked the side of Eriks face. 

“H-hey, cut that out...” T’Challa reared back in offense. “You peed on the floor, didn’t you?”

T’Challa tilted his head to the side and began playing with his ball of yarn again. Erik sighed and took away the ball of yarn, “T’Challa did you or did you not pee on this floor?”

T’Challa looked at Erik and then looked away. Oh, he was embarrassed. Erik sighed and stood up, “Ugh whatever...” he needed to get a towel so he could clean up this mess. “You’re really fucking ridiculous you know that?” He said walking around the corner to get a towel from the closet. “I hope you don’t have to shit anytime soon” Erik mumbled to himself as he came back around the corner and began wiping up the mess. 

T’Challa was now sprawled across the couch messing with his ball of yarn. Erik sighed, he’s never going to another night club again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be dope


End file.
